


In Search of a Perfect, Magical, Wonderful First Christmas

by ideawall



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, Gen, Sailor Moon Holiday Gift Exchange 2020, Some of this is pure fluff, This is for you crystalrmartin-moondaisuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideawall/pseuds/ideawall
Summary: It's Usagi and Mamoru's first Christmas together as a married couple. Usagi wants it to be perfect.Written for the 2020 Sailor Moon Holiday Gift Exchange
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: 2020 Sailor Moon Holiday Gift Exchange





	In Search of a Perfect, Magical, Wonderful First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystalrmartin-moondaisuki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=crystalrmartin-moondaisuki).



> Merry Christmas crystalrmartin-moondaisuki! I hope you enjoy this.

“You’re overthinking things again Usagi.” Rei rolled her eyes and shifted her focus back to her peppermint mocha - the barista really could have added more whipped cream. 

Usagi, of course, was horrified that Rei could have thought that it was _even possible_ to overthink her and Mamo-chan’s first Christmas as a married couple. This was a big milestone! It was huge! If their first Christmas together was a disaster then who knows what the consequences could be. Would it put Crystal Tokyo at risk?! 

“Rei! That’s so mean! Usagi and Mamoru only have two Christmases to themselves before Chibi-Usa comes along. They have to get all the sexy mistletoe time they can. They’ll be planning Chibi-Usa’s first Christmas in three years.” 

God bless V-chan. Really, she understood Usagi on a level that Rei didn’t. Although …. 

“Why do you _know_ that Minako!?” 

Rei also suffered with Usagi dealing with the somewhat uncomfortable feeling when Minako went too far in her enthusiasm. 

“I did the math.”

“But _WHY_?”

Usagi decided right then and there, that Mamoru was _never_ going to find out about this conversation. 

* * *

Makoto was infinitely more helpful than Rei or Minako. Usagi didn’t know why she didn’t just go to Mako in the first place. They were currently in Mako’s kitchen where they - well Mako really, Usagi knew better than to do anything other than chop veggies - were preparing the perfect Christmas date dinner meal. 

All Usagi would have to do is heat everything up and light a few candles! Mamo-chan would be so surprised with a lovely home cooked meal. Then presents and mistletoe! 

“Oh Usagi. Just where have your thoughts wandered off too, hmm?” 

Usagi could feel her face burning red. Mako had that grin that said she knew exactly where Usagi’s thoughts had been. 

“Don’t tease! I know for a fact that you are planning a sexy Christmas time with your new boyfriend too!” 

“Well yeah, but I’m not trying to hide those plans behind a _cooking lesson_. I literally took you and Minako lingerie shopping with me. And don't act like you didn't find a sexy piece or two that you liked.” Makoto’s laugh filled the apartment with her joy. 

Usagi still flicked a carrot at her though, that shopping trip had been traumatizing. Even Minako had gone red in the face at some of the stores Mako dragged them into. Usagi was only mostly sure Mako had gone there just for that reason.

* * *

Usagi pulled at the bottom of her blouse as the elevator took her up to the penthouse. There was the bell and Usagi made sure she had her brightest smile on before bouncing out of the elevator and into Michiru and Haruka’s penthouse living room. 

Michiru smiled and gave her a gentle hug. The picture of the perfect host, she gently directed Usagi to the living room where two cups of tea were already steaming with a plate of gingerbread cookies beside them. 

“Michiru, this looks great! You always have the best decorations! I could never design something so perfectly romantic and Christmas!” 

Too much, it was too much. Michiru was going to see right through her. 

“Oh you think so? I suppose so. I don’t really care for Christmas decorations so much myself.” 

Bullshit. There was no way that was true. Usagi couldn’t help but to raise an eyebrow and pointedly look at the twelve trees that were visible from their location - all light up, and every single one of them trimmed to the T. 

Still, there were only a few more days till Christmas and she _needed_ help making her and Mamo-chan’s little apartment the most Christmasy feeling possible. Usagi let the silence drag on. 

Michiru, unfazed, simply sipped at her tea. It was steaming. She didn’t even blow on it to cool it. 

“Really Usagi. I didn’t have anything to do with this.”

“Then WHO?” 

“Oh hey kitten! You’re just in time. Michi look, I found more lights!” Haruka’s voice came from behind Usagi. 

And there she was. Carrying 6 boxes with strings of lights spilling out of them, Christmas sweater with bows and bells and ribbons, and … _were those reindeer antlers on her head?!_

* * *

Usagi looked at the door to her apartment. It was decorated with ribbons and bow and a wreath. She wished she could have done more. She wanted her and Mamo-chan’s first Christmas to be magical from the moment either of them saw the door to their home. 

She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. It was ok. She was going to make this the best first Christmas, because she and Mamoru were going to share it together as a family. 

She adjusted the package Setsuna had handed her on her way out of Michiru and Haruka’s apartment. 

“ _Oh Usagi dear. Ami asked me to give you this. Merry Christmas.”_ and shuddered at the memory of the cryptic wink and smile that had been thrown her way before Setsuna sashayed her way into the penthouse. 

She reached for the door and gasped in surprise when it opened before her. 

Her heart was racing and everything was going blurry. Oh, those were tears. She was crying. 

“Usako, Merry Christmas.” 

“Mamo-chan.” 

Mamoru was standing there in a sexy Santa outfit with mistletoe hanging above his head and more lights and garland and tinsel than Usagi could ever imagine. There was a smell coming from the kitchen and drifting out to the hallway was something that was so delicious and heaven sent that Usagi only ever smelled when Makato cooked. 

Which pulled her out of her teary daze. Mamoru couldn’t cook. And neither could Usagi. What was going on?

Mamo-chan, bless his heart, knew her too well. He smiled softly and kissed her on the cheek. 

“Makoto made dinner for us. I didn’t even touch the oven. Rei dropped off a couple of bottles of champaign - courtesy of her father’s credit card I believe she said.” 

Oh thank god! 

“Hotaru dropped off the decorations, she mentioned Haruka sent them, and Minako helped put them up.” 

Usagi’s vision was going blurry again. 

“And I believe if you open that package that Ami so kindly picked up for me, that you will enjoy my Christmas gift to you.” 

Usagi grinned through the tears and ripped through the paper and ribbons. 

“Oh!” 

Her face was burning. She knew it was going red. But how did Mamo-chan know….

“So what do you say Mrs. Claus? Shall you and I go see what mischief we can get up to under the mistletoe? It would be a shame to let all of our little elves' hard work go to waste?” Mamo-chan had the nerve to end his seduction with a wink. He knew her weakness too well. 

She dropped the box to the floor and flung her arms - and the sexy Mrs.Claus lingerie still clutched in her hand - around his neck and jumped into his arms. 

Afterwards, while they were enjoying a glass of champagne and laid out on the floor next to the tree with their TV looping through only the best fake fireplace simulations, Usagi poked Mamoru’s shoulder. 

“I can’t believe you made Ami go pick up the sexy lingerie gift.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> Secret Santa - Usagi x Mamoru  
> Coffeehouse/Mistletoe - Usagi Mamoru  
> Christmas Party Rom Com - Everybody(Usagi Mamoru)  
> First Christmas - Usagi Mamoru


End file.
